poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon's Big Galaxy Adventure/Transcript
This is the script for Gordon's Big Galaxy Adventure. film opens with Gordon on his way to Vicarstown Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Gordon was on his way to Vicarstown with the Express. He's proud of being the engine in charge of it and he's also the fastest engine on the island. scene changes to Vicarstown, where Gordon arrives Flying Scotsman: Hello, little brother. Gordon: in annoyance Hello, Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: How are you today? Still pulling the express and being the fastest? Gordon: Yes. Flying Scotsman: I see. Maybe I should have a go of pulling the express sometime. Gordon: offended Hey! Flying Scotsman: Come now, Gordon. Some of the engines take turns pulling the express. I can give it a try to see how your work goes. Gordon: Ha! We'II see if The Fat Controller agrees to that. arrives with a train of steel Narrator: Then Merlin arrive with a train of steel from the mainland. Merlin: Hello, Gordon and Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Hello, Merlin. Gordon: Uh, Merlin, what is the steel for? Merlin: (chuckles) This is very exciting news! Sodor is having it's first ever space port built. Gordon: gasps I have always dreamed of going to space. Flying Scotsman: Really, brother? I never know that under your no nonsense self, you got a wish. Gordon: sighs You don't know what it's like to have dreams sometimes, Scotsman. Merlin: Well, maybe the other engines don't know that. leaves Narrator: And Merlin puffed away to fetch more steel. scene changes to the Vicarstown Bridge where Hurricane is pulling a train of steel whilst humming to the tune of The Hottest Place In Town Hurricane: humming two white objects speed past him Hurricane: What was that? scene then changes to Thomas' Branchline where Thomas is pulling Annie and Clarabel when the two white objects speed past him Thomas: What was that? Annie: I have no idea. Clarabel: Neither do I. soon reach Knapford where Gordon is dropping off some passengers Thomas: Gordon, have you seen two white objects racing past you recently? Gordon: No. But I have heard that Sodor is having a space port built. Thomas: Wow! Really? Gordon: Yes. Thomas: We'II be able to see space rockets and space buggys! Annie: And planet ornaments! Clarabel: And lots of stars! Gordon: We may even get to see real life space footage. Thomas: Yeah. then Daisy pulls in Narrator: Just then, Daisy the diesel railcar roll into Knapford. Daisy: Guess what you two! The space port has just been opened at Maron! Lots of people are on their way there to see it! Thomas: Bust my buffers! Gordon: We'd better hurry! Daisy: It is magnifique. and Thomas head off scene changes to the yard where Diesel 10 has heard what they said Diesel 10: A space port? Hmm. (grin deviously) This could be perfect for a new plan, right Pinchy? claw clunks in agreement. The scene then changes to the space port in Maron Narrator: Thomas and Gordon went to Maron station and there was the space port. Thomas: Whoa! Gordon: Bust my buffers! Narrator: There were space rockets and space buggys, planet ornaments, stars and even real life space footage. Nia: Isn't it amazing? Gordon: Yes, it is, Nia! Narrator: They didn't noticed Diesel 10 watching them. Diesel 10: This is very cool. I wonder what could give me ideas of how to get rid of steamies to make way for diesels and destroy Lady once and for all. (chuckles deviously) Glynn: Look over there! see a rocket and space buggy chatting to each other Rebecca: Those two look cheery. goes over to them Gordon: Hello. My name is Gordon. Rocket: Hi there. Space Buggy: Hello. Thomas: Hello. I'm Thomas but who are you two? Rocket: My name is Roger. Space buggy: And I'm Sharon. Gordon: Good to meet you. Thomas: Why has Sodor got a space port? Roger: Well, we have a very important mission tomorrow. Sharon: And one of us gets sent into space every few weeks. Roger: So The Fat Controller has chosen me to be the first one. Thomas: Wow. But why did he want to built a space port here on Sodor? Sharon: Because ever since he saw Neil Armstrong's moon landing on TV, he decided it would be good to have one. Gordon: I have always dreamed of going to space. Thomas: I didn't know you had dreams, Gordon. Gordon: I do. Thomas: I thought you think that my dreams are nonsense. Gordon: Sometimes but not always. Sharon: Say, Gordon, if your into space that much, why don't you sign up for Roger's Mission tomorrow. Gordon: What? What do you mean? Roger: The manager says that if we want we can bring along another vehicle. So, are you up to it or not? Gordon: Oh. I'm in. Sharon: Well, then go and get signed up. Narrator: So Gordon's driver signed him and soon Gordon and the other engines got back to work. But they didn't know that Diesel 10 had heard everything. Diesel 10: So an engine can go into space? Well, I'II sign up too and get on board before Gordon and I'II be the first diesel to go into space and when I make history, people will like Diesels better than Steamies and I can finally get rid of them to make way for diesels and destroy Lady for good. (laughs deviously) scene changes back to Knapford where Gordon is dropping off passengers when The Fat Controller comes over The Fat Controller: Well done, Gordon. Right on time. Gordon: Thank you, sir. Never late once, I dare say. Though there is something I need to discuss with you sir. I've had an idea. How would you like it sir if one of your engines were the first railway engine to travel where a heroic voice No engine has gone before! The Fat Controller: You mean into space? I've never heard of a railway engine going up to space. Gordon: I know, sir. It's probably never been do before. Besides, Thomas and Nia gets to travel the world so I can go to space. The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, Gordon. But I doubt it's that easy. Besides, Space doesn't have railway lines you know. There are meteors to watch out for, as well as asteroids, and comets, and aliens! Gordon: But it would be a marvelous thing, wouldn't it, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Gordon, it would. the telephone ring Oh, bother that telephone! If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. Gordon: Yes sir. and sets off I can. scene changes to Vicarstown where Gordon meets Ace the racing car Narrator: Gordon arrives at Vicarstown where he met Ace the racing car. Ace is from Australia. Ace: Good day, mate. Gordon: Hey, I know you, you're that race car that Thomas met and inspired him to go around the world. Ace, right? Ace: You got that right, mate. Gordon: Have you heard about the new space port? Ace: Yeah. I've heard it's bonza. Everyone's been rallying around it all mornin'. Gordon: They even said I could sign up. Ace: Bonza! Mate, you should do it. I might even tag along. Just in case there are any aliens around. Gordon: Okay. Come on then. Narrator: So that night on their way to Maron, the two sang a very cheerful song. song Into Outer Space plays Gordon and Ace: We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ We're counting down and blasting off~ And flying to a brand new place~ Ace: Exploring it~ Gordon: And touring it~ Gordon and Ace: Cranking up the engine and really roaring it~ We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ Ace: We'll boldly go where engines nor cars have ever gone before~ Gordon: There're galaxies to puff across~ Ace: And planets to explore~ Gordon: We'll pump and pound and rock and roll our tenders from here to Pluto~ Ace: Discover brand new quadrants~ Gordon: And name them after me and you, good to know~ Gordon and Ace: We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ Gordon: We're astronauts, no ifs or buts~ Ace: At least now we'll get things straight~ Gordon and Ace: We're on our way, hip hip hooray~ Ace: Our rocket ship will zoom us there at a gazillion miles an hour~ Gordon: It's the fastest in the universe~ It even has a shower~ Ace: It does? Gordon: Why not? Gordon and Ace: We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ Hey, ground control, we're on a roll~ Gordon: Big party at Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99